


A lucky man

by dream_out_loud



Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_out_loud/pseuds/dream_out_loud
Summary: As they're making their guest list, Patrick confesses he would like Rachel to come to the wedding.





	A lucky man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IGuessIJustLikeLikingThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIJustLikeLikingThings/gifts).



* * *

David and Patrick were making the guest list. So many times over the past 2 years, Patrick had thought of Rachel. She hadn't deserved what had happened. All those years of breaking up and getting back together, Patrick always knew something just didn’t feel right, but he did love Rachel - as a friend, his best friend. They did everything together and shared each other’s secrets for years. He wanted so badly to have talked to her, to explain how he had always loved her, but it had never felt right and how David made him feel right. Now, he wanted her to be at his wedding, to share in the joy of him marrying the man of his dreams. How could he tell David all of this? There was no way Patrick could handle David having another meltdown and withdrawing the way he did when he found out about Rachel in the first place. That was the most crushing week of his life. He was glad his persistence had paid off and David had come around. This left him daydreaming of that olive branch David delivered that night. Patrick didn't expect David to let himself be so vulnerable and exposed - people could literally see him through the window - in that way. David’s come a long way since then. He’s more secure in himself and in their relationship. And having Rachel at the wedding is important to Patrick.  
They’ve added all the obvious guests: David’s parents, Patrick’s parents, Alexis, Patrick’s sister Becky and her husband, Stevie, Ray, the Schitts, Twyla, key vendors for Rose Apothecary, as well as a few regular customers. They agreed to keep the wedding fairly small, although David definitely would love nothing more than a big, elaborate affair. Patrick is right; it’s best to keep a realistic budget if they ever plan to expand Rose Apothecary. David still not sure that’s a good idea, but the store has been flourishing and Patrick thinks Elmdale could use the touch of class Rose Apothecary would provide  
As they’re finalizing the list, David, looks over the list and wishes Patrick had more people coming to celebrate their big day.  
“Are you sure you don’t have anyone else you want to invite? Friends from high school or college? What about some of your buddies from your baseball days?”  
“I was never close with any of them. I realize now I kept a distance because I guess I always knew subconsciously that I was different and they might figure that out, even if I hadn’t figured it out myself.”  
David nods in a slightly understanding way. Although David never went though quite the same thing – David knew very early on that he was attracted to all genders – he did understand that Patrick had had a different, more challenging journey into living his own truth. “It’s okay. I just wanted to be sure you have everyone you want at our wedding. It’s a very special day for both of us.”  
Before he can stop himself, Patrick says “Rachel was the only one I was ever really close to and I’m sure she never wants anything to do with me ever again.”  
Patrick sees David stiffen slightly, but he doesn’t immediately say anything. Patrick is waiting for David’s emotions to start spinning, but they don’t. “Have you talked to her since the…”  
“No. By the time I talked to you and got you some food and made sure you were going to be okay, Alexis had explained the situation and Rachel had left. I never contacted her after that. I figured I had hurt her enough already. She was never anything but a good person, a good friend. She didn’t deserve any of my mess.”  
“First off, you are not a mess. As far as what you and Rachel went through, I can’t pretend to understand that. We all know how my previous relationships ended. Now, are you saying you want Rachel at the wedding?”  
“I can’t even bring myself to contact her. I don’t know where she lives now. I’m say, if there were anyone else I would want to invite, it would be her, but I just don’t think I have that right to ask that of her.”

If his fiancé wants Rachel at the wedding, then David’s going to do everything he can to make it happen. “Alexis, do you remember when Patrick’s fiancé showed up at the barbecue?”  
“Rachel? Oh my God. Poor thing. Thought she came here to win Patrick back again. I had to explain everything to her because Patrick was so worried about you.”  
“Well, it was a rough day.”  
“Anyway, why are you asking about Rachel?”  
“Well, when we were making the guest list, Patrick told me she’s the closest friend he ever had – like, as close as Stevie and I have become – so it only seems right he would want her at the wedding.”  
Moira exclaims “Oh my God! As if! David, are you sure you want to open that can of worms? What kind of nonsense are you hoping to unleash on your wedding day? Don’t you remember that week after you found out about Rachel? You didn’t get out of bed for days! Poor Patrick sending you gifts every day trying to get you to talk to him. How do you think you could handle having her at your wedding?!”  
“Patrick wants her there. I don’t know if she’ll even come, or even talk to me, but Patrick doesn’t ask for much. So if this is what he wants, I’m going to do my best to make it happen. Alexis, do you know how to get in touch with her?”  
“I don’t, but maybe his parents do. They were close before. Or maybe his sister? They were friends.”  
“How do you even know this? I was just hoping you had texted with her since you two were daties at the barbecue.”  
“Ugh. David! I didn’t know Patrick was the fiancé she was trying to win back!”

“Hello, Mrs. Brewer. How are you?”  
“Oh, David! I’m good thanks. How are you? Is everything okay? I talked to Patrick this morning. He didn’t say anything.”  
“No. Mrs. Brewer, everything is fine. I was actually calling… I was wondering…”  
“David, it’s okay. We’re almost family. You can talk to me.”  
“Mrs. Brewer, I was wondering if you are, perhaps still in touch with Rachel or would know how I could reach her.”  
“Oh, we talk every once in a while, but I would never tell Patrick. I wouldn’t want him to think…”  
David clears his throat “Interesting thing. Patrick has told me he would like Rachel at the wedding. Even though they never worked out as a couple, she was his best friend for many years.”  
“Oh, David! How do you feel about that? It’s your wedding too, Dear.”  
“Honestly, I’m not thrilled about it right now, but there’s time for me to come to terms with it. And the important thing is that Patrick wants this. Whatever my feelings are about it are rooted in my own personal issues and shouldn’t prevent Patrick from having what he wants.”  
“David, I’m so happy Patrick decided to ask you to marry and you said yes. You’re going to be an amazing husband! Here’s Rachel’s number. Maybe I should give her a heads you’ll be calling?”  
“That might be best. I can’t imagine being in her shoes and receiving a call from me out of nowhere."

“Rachel? Hi, my name is David Rose. We haven’t officially met.”  
“Hi, David. Marcie said you'd be calling. I’m so glad you have.”  
“Well, I wasn’t sure, but I felt I had to try. Did Mrs. Brewer tell you why I would be calling?”  
“Yes. And I have to say, I’m a little surprised. I figured Patrick would never want to speak to me again after I showed up out of nowhere.”  
“Funny. He thought you would never want to talk to him again.”  
“How could he think that? We were best friends!”  
“So he says. Which is why he wants you to be at our wedding. If that’s something you’d consider.”  
“Of course I’d consider! I’d love to be there! I’d love for Patrick to meet my husband!”  
“It’s settled then. Oh, and I’d really like this to be a surprise for Patrick. He’s always loved surprises!”  
“He has!”

Patrick is feeling all the feelings – nervousness, excitement, panic – when he spots a face he never thought he’d see again. He smiles to himself and thinks about how lucky he is to be marrying this man. David Rose. He’s simply the best.

As they share their first dance as husbands, Patrick reaches up to kiss David before placing another kiss on David’s neck. “Thank you, David. This has been the best day of my life.”  
“Best day of your life? What about the day the Café Tropical team won the championship?”  
Patrick chuckles “Well, that was a pretty great day. And it was even better because I got to share it with you. But this day even tops that. I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you!”  
“Well, luckily, I’m a very generous person.”  
Both men grin at the memory of that first night they kissed. How very far they have both come!


End file.
